Kyo's Return
by Tsibizu
Summary: After Kyo leaves Shigure's house for another 4 months of training in the mountains, how will everyone react when he returns? Read to find out! :D


**Hello everyone! I am finally back after months of not being on! I hope you all will enjoy my story as I am working hard on it to make it good! A lot has changed and I've moved on from Naruto to Fruits Basket and I am currently watching FullMetal Alchemist. Although this story is about fruits basket. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**Hi I'm Tohru Honda, and four months ago I wished Kyo off on a safe journey. He went off to the mountains to train some more with Master. He is returning soon, I can't wait to see him again!

It's bright and early today as Yuki and I are getting ready for the weekend. Yuki doesn't seem to happy about Kyo coming, but I'm really excited! Yuki and I went out to the secret base to see if the strawberries are ready to be picked, and sure enough they are!

"Well Ms. Honda, looks like the strawberries are all ready to be picked! Shall we get started?" He said as he looked at me smiling. I smiled back and nodded. We grabbed our baskets and starting picking away. It had to have at least an hour by the time we were done so we gathered everything up and headed back to the house. All was silent as we walked together, but it wasn't awkward as that's what normally happens when I'm with Yuki. Sometimes there's nothing to talk about but I suppose that's alright.

"Hello! We are home!" I called out. Shigure came from out of the kitchen with the newspaper in his hand.

"Ah hello Tohru, Yuki." Shigure greeted. "Kyo should be coming home within a few days ya know."

"Yes, I know! I'm excited for his return aren't you?" I said smiling. Shigure smiled grimly.

"Well it has been really quiet around here hasn't it. I'm actually going to miss the silence. No more screaming or destruction of my beautiful house." He said. He sighed. "Ah well things will get back to normal in no time. Meantime I'll be in my room writing. My publisher is bugging me again about my book, I must be off to work!" Shigure said as he walked off.

"Oh... Alright!" I said. I quickly went into the kitchen to start getting the tea ready. After I put the kettle on the stove I went upstairs to change out of my work clothes. After I changed I went downstairs and walked across the front patio. Then I saw him. The orange-haired cat that I have been waiting so long to see. Standing there with his bag and grinning at me. I lost my breath and just stood there looking at him. It had been so long since I last saw him that I was shocked he was here so early. Kyo walked up to me. I could tell he was stronger, I could see it in him. His muscles and everything had changed and even his facial expression had changed. There wasn't as much anger or resentment as there was before. I liked the way he looked but I was so caught up in myself to really say anything.

"Kyo..." I whispered. Kyo put his hand on my waist and then pulled me into a warm hug. I could feel the extreme heat from his body right before he changed into a cat.

"I've missed you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the morning you waved goodbye to me." He said looking up at me with those cat eyes. I picked him up and held him in my arms. I started crying. "AH! WHAT I SAY? DID I OFFEND YOU? I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEANT TO!" Kyo said freaking out. I started laughing a little and smiling all together. I was just so happy to see him again and know that he's back.

"Haahaahaahaha no Kyo it's not that it's just I'm so happy to finally see you again. It's been a long time since I was able to see your face and hear your voice I almost forgot what it was like. I appreciate how you were thinking about me wile you were in the mountains training. Thank you." I said wile still chuckling a little. Just then a puff of smoke appeared and Kyo transformed back into his normal self again. I turned away as quickly as I could and glad I didn't see anything. After Kyo was done putting his clothes back on he came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. I blinked in confusion.

"It's really good to be back Tohru..." Kyo said calmly. Just then Yuki appeared in the doorway from the kitchen. He glared over at Kyo and they just stared at each other for a good 2 minutes.

"Welcome back... Stupid Cat." He said calmy.

"Good to be back... Damn Rat." Kyo said the same way. I saw it. The two of them grinned at each other ever so slightly but it was there I saw it! I looked over at Kyo who was now looking at me. I blushed a little.

"Uh... Y-Yes?" I stuttered out. Kyo just laughed.

"So what's for lunch, my little rice ball?" He said wile still laughing a bit. I jumped up a bit and started freaking out. I could hear the kettle blaring out a loud whistle.

"OH THE WATER IT'S GONNA BOIL OVER!" I yelled as I darted from the kitchen but I accidently slipped on the rug and fell on Yuki. A puff of smoke appeared and I know what I had done.

"YUKI I AM SOOOO SORRY I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION AND I SLIPPED I DIDN'T MEAN TO BUMP INTO YOU!" I yelled. Kyo walked passed me and into the kitchen. I heard the loud whistling stop and realized he took the water off the stove for me. I looked back at Yuki. He was laughing, the kind of laughter he had when we had taken the trip to the hot springs... The kind of laughter that made me smile. I haven't heard it since before Kyo left.

"It's alright, Ms. Honda, I'm fine. You don't have to be sorry for anything we all get a little clumsy every now and again. You don't have to worry." Yuki said with his kind voice. I nodded.

"Okay..." I mummbled as I stood up to go make the tea. I walked into the kitchen and see that Kyo had already made it. He was standing in front of the stove cooking the miso soup I was about to make for him. I know that's his favorite. I looked over at the rice cooker and saw that had already been going too. I walked up to Kyo. Something had to have happened wile he was away on the mountain. He's alot more... mature then he was before he left. As if he had gotten over his hate for Yuki, and his stubborness to cook. It's like there was a whole other Kyo standing in front of me. Just then Shigure walked into the kitchen.

"Cooking for our little flower are we? I see you really like her don't you. You know one of these days your going to have to tell her how you feel..." Shigure started. Kyo's hand clenched around the spoon he as using to stir the miso. "After all she could find someone else that steals her away from you and-"

"AAAHHH YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!" Kyo yelled as he threw the spoon full of hot miso soup at him. He missed and hit me instead. The hot miso burned my skin through my shirt.

"Ah... Tohru I didn't mean to..." Kyo started. All I see next is Kyo flying out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Yuki is standing there in a fighting postition as he stands up straight and looks at me.

"Ms. Honda are you alright? Go change so it doesn't burn your skin too much." Yuki said softly. I nodded even though I couldn't really feel the burning soup, because I was too memorized by what just happened. I saw Yuki go into the dining room where Kyo was and I followed him. Kyo was standing there ready to fight.

"Ugh... You Damn Rat! And just when I thought I was able to stand being here with you. I'm a lot stronger now so don't hold back 'cause this time I really will kick your ass right out of this house!" Kyo yelled. He charged at Yuki and Yuki just stood there waiting for his attack. As usual Yuki expected Kyo to go for a right straight punch but that's not what Kyo did. Instead he swung around and kicked Yuki in the back of his legs making him fall over on the floor. Yuki got up and glared at Kyo.

"Stupid Cat... Your gonna pay for that." Yuki growled. Yuki punched Kyo right in the face and sent him flying through the door. Just then Shigure comes out and stands behind sighed.

"And just when I thought my house would be safe from all this they have to go and start up another fight." Shigure said lazily. "You should go change, Tohru, you know they'll be at it for a wile." Shigure mumbled in my ear. I nodded and headed upstairs. As Shigure said they were at it for a good hour or so. Cursing and throwing punches at each other until finally Kyo passed out and Yuki came back inside. He looked at me huffing and puffing. I was sitting at the table drinking tea. I looked up at him worried.

"Yuki! Are you hurt?" I said quickly. He shook his head and collapsed on the floor. I quickly went over to him.

"Kyo wasn't lying when he said he got stronger. He put up quite a fight out there but I finally finished him off when I caught him off guard. He'll be alright but he's laying out in the lawn." Yuki said pretty much out of breath. I looked outside and saw Kyo just laying there. Not moving or anything. I gasped.

"KYO!" I yelled as I ran outside to see if he was really okay. I hugged him and he transformed but still passed out. I carried him inside and set him under some blankets and left him there so I could care for Yuki. After I got Yuki taken care of I checked on Kyo and he was transformed back into his human form and asleep underneath the blankets I put over him. I set a change of clothes next to him to get into when he wakes up...

So it ended up having Kyo return was a total disaster I guess you could say. Still, I'm glad he's home.

Well mom I guess I learned one thing today... That no matter how much you think someone has changed, they are still the same.

* * *

**Sorry the story was so short but I couldn't really think of anyway to keep it going so I just ended it but I will definetly be putting up more stories soon for you all to read! I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review! :D**

**~Kitty~  
**


End file.
